I'm in Need of a Guy
by AslanofTexas
Summary: The Scott and Logn love of XMen 3.


Summary: The Scott and Logan love of X-Men 3. S & L

Title: I'm in Need of a Guy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

Notes: So I wasn't very impressed with most of the Scott and Logan one-shots that were out there so I decided to add my own for fun. Enjoy.

PS – If anyone else has a similar story sorry, but I didn't want to go through them all. Not intentionally taken if this is similar to anyone else's.

* * *

"Hey Scott, we were lookin' for you down stairs, you didn't show." Said Logan eyeing the brooding man coming down the hall. It was a rare sight to see Scott out anywhere these days.

"What do you care?" Snapped Scott, shuffling along with a backpack over his shoulder. He had to get past Logan quickly. If he lingered too long his heart would start to hurt again. Hurt for the sight of the man he loved, but could never be tamed.

"Well for starters I had to cover your ass." Replied Logan hands on his waist challenging him to reply. Scott gritted his teeth to keep from swallowing at such a sexy sight before him.

"I didn't ask you too."

"No you didn't, the professor did. I was just passing through." Said Logan taking a step closer to the man hurting before him. Scott's anger flared. Just passing through eh? Fine, he didn't need him anyways.

"So pass through Logan." Hissed Scott turning to continue on his way. Logan reached out and snagged his wrist turning the man back to face him. The pressure of the man's hand on his burning him through his clothes. Logan struggled to resist the urge to pull him in and ravish him senseless.

"Wha-"

"I know how you feel." Scott stopped dead cold. Did he know? Did he know how he felt about him?

"Don't." Logan pressed on.

"When Jean died –" Scott yanked his wrist out of Logan's grip. Jean, Jean, Jean. It was always about Jean. What if her death had set him free? Free to love another? Free to love Logan? Logan on the other hand felt his agreement die in his throat. He'd been ready, ready to confess his love, but Scott wasn't. He still mourned the loss of Jean and he could never replace that.

"I said don't." Logan held back what he really wanted to say. 'Move on, move on for me.' So he settled on the only thing he could say. It was about as close to what he had tried to say time and time again as he could get it.

"Maybe it's time for us to move on." Scott turned and walked away. He had to leave. He couldn't tell him he had. He had moved on, but apparently Logan still loved Jean and who was he to ruin that? Who was he but just the man who stood in their way?

Scott turned for a moment to throw one last dig in before he left, to wound the man that had just wounded him. "Not everybody heals as fast as you Logan." Then he was gone.

Logan stood alone in the hall listening to the sound of Scott driving away. He'd miss his chance, he'd missed it and he didn't know if he would ever get it again. He had to follow him. He had to make this right. Logan thundered down the hall towards the garage and grabbed the first car he could. This ended now. Speeding away Logan followed the man that fled before him.

They drove for hours. Hour after hour countryside pass by them, then finally a change. Scott pulled off towards the river. The river where Jean had died.

Scott parked his bike and stomped towards the river, ignoring the man behind him. Logan followed him, eyeing his every move, including his butt.

Scott reached the edge of the river finally collapsing to his knees on the rocky shore. Logan slowed his walk until he finally reached the man's back. Gently he placed a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder. That broke the dam.

"Why? Why? Why can't you love me?" Cried Scott the tears forming puddles in his glasses. Well this certainly wasn't what he had expected. Logan squatted down beside the man turning his face towards him.

"But Scott, I do." Logan wished more than anything to be able to wretch off those stupid sunglasses and see what Scott was feeling.

"But Jean?"

"But Jean was a beautiful person, but not the person I love. I love you Scott. I've been trying to tell you for weeks, but you're dumb ass is to hard headed to hear me." Scott turned his whole body around to face Logan and launched himself at him.

Logan's lips met Scotts and burned for more. Logan shifted the man below him and began to rip off his clothes. Scott in turn helped him out of his own. Logan growled low in his throat as he struggled with the belt buckle. Scott helped him out of it, pulling him in for another kiss. Moved his mouth away after a moment and delicately licked the edge of Logan's ear. That pushed Logan over the edge. Logan rolled the man over on his stomach and rubbed him gently from behind.

"Please Logan." Was all he heard before entered him. Both men moaned in ecstasy. Scott braced his shelf and Logan accompanied him. Gently he pushed himself in and out, moving slowly and relishing in the tightness around him. A fever began to spread between their bodies pouring into every muscle and touching flesh they had. Harder and faster he moved, till he was pounding the man below him. Flesh, smacking flesh. The need spread over him till he was thrusting deep within Scott; one thrust, two thrust, three…..and then, then he spilled over into the abyss every atom of pleasure poured into Scott. Scott cried out Logan's name and he could merely release a low growl of pleasure in response. Logan released Scoot collapsing onto his back on the shore, breathing deep. Scott moved over to him and laid down beside him on his stomach to ease his tender behind.

"Damn." Said Scott smiling to himself.

"Yeah."

"How the hell am I supposed to driving home. My ass is so sore I can hardly sit up." Laughed Scott staring at the man beside him. Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around Scott.

"I got a car with a backseat."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews for love.

Aslan


End file.
